Luke Valentine
Luke Valentine (ルーク・ヴァレンタイン, Rūku Varentain), with his brother Jan, was a vampire and minor antagonist in the beginning of the Hellsing series. His Seiyū is Takehito Koyasu while he is voiced by Patrick Seitz in the English Dub. Appearance Luke has pale skin, long blonde hair tied with a white ribbon at the end, and green eyes. He wears silver pince-nez glasses and the same style of military jacket as his brother Jan, although Luke's is white with gold lining. In the manga, his jacket is black with white lining. He also wears white suit pants, white gloves, a white suit jacket over his jacket; in the OVA, a white overcoat draped over his shoulders is added. He later loses this overcoat during the Valentine brothers' invasion of Hellsing headquarters. History Luke likes to fancy himself as the one who will bring about Alucard's demise, believing that because of his relatively advanced powers that he was destined to surpass Alucard in every way. He believes that he has more than Alucard's powers at his own disposal, and believes Alucard to be just another artificial vampire like himself. He soon finds that this is far from the truth, being soundly beaten by Alucard, who pleads with Luke to call upon more powerful vampiric abilities (having already been impressed by Luke's speed and reflexes) but is disappointed to find Luke can't even heal his severed legs. Alucard then quips that in life (as a vampire), Luke was useless and pathetic. After calling Alucard a "dog of the church of England", Alucard yells "SILENCE", and now, if Alucard is "a dog" as Luke claims, then he is simply "dog food." Luke is then devoured by Alucard's hell-hound. Later, during Alucard's final battle with Walter, Alucard's power over Luke's soul is broken, and Luke is "revived" and is independant from Alucard, unlike the other souls Alucard has devoured. Walter uses his wires to gain control over Luke, along with Alucard's Hellhound, and attacks the vampire king, using the two as puppets, then severs Alucard's arms and legs, cuts his torso in half, and suspends him helplessly in the air. He then grabs a metal bar and attacks Alucard, impaling him through the chest. The Alucard that Walter attacked, however, was a decoy, created by Alucard using Luke's remains, allowing him to shape-shift and sneak up behind Walter. Luke is now believed to be dead for good. Abilities W hile Jan, save for some over-the-top strength and agility, is a more basic vampire, Luke in particular demonstrates an extreme form of celerity (more evident in the OVA II), skilled in using his dagger in combat, slicing his opponents into pieces, sharpshooting skills like Alucard, and accelerated healing, recovering quickly from being pierced by the soldiers trap spears and regenerating from being shot in the head by Alucard in the OVA and in the chest in the manga. His regeneration is not unlimited, for when Alucard shot him with the Jackal (which was made for use against regenerators like Alexander Anderson), he could not regenerate his legs. Relationships Alucard Note: The information posted is only from the Hellsing OVA. More information from the Hellsing anime and the Hellsing Manga is needed. When Luke meets Alucard in the sub-levels, Luke seems to be quite condescending to Alucard in the beginning, but frightened towards the end where Alucard kills him. Luke claims that he will prove that immortality is a myth, once he has Alucard's head on a stick in the Hellsing OVA II. After Alucard tore off Luke's legs, Luke refers to Alucard as the dog of the Church of England, to which Alucard replies by calling Luke 'dog food", followed by devouring him as Baskerville. Alucard goes back to that comment while belittling what is left of Luke. "As a vampire you were just a pathetic piece of shit. Now you're nothing but dog shit." Jan Valentine Given how short their time on-screen together was, it's hard to say exactly how well the two got along. Obviously, Jan is very comfortable talking with Luke, chatting the entire way to the Hellsing Mansion. Luke, however, didn't seem too pleased with the conversation. Luke seems somewhat short with Jan, usually telling him to shut up when he starts rambling. Trivia *In the Japanese Manga and OVA II, Alucard remarks near the end of their battle that he considers Luke "above even a Class A vampire"; in the anime, however, he simply saw him as a "Class A Vampire". *It is worth noting that Luke Valentine is the only member of the Millennium Group to be killed by Alucard exactly the same way in every incarnation of the series (manga, Gonzo series and OVAs). *The 9th Volume and OVA reveal that Luke, unlike his brother, holds a military rank within Millennium, namely Warrant Officer (the same as Schrodinger). *On the contrary with Rip van Winkle and Tubalcain Alhambra, the other vampires devoured by Alucard, Luke seems to have remained the person he was even after his death by Baskerville, Alucard's hell-hound. This turns out as he emerges from Baskerville (the hell-hound was killed by Dark Walter). As the Doctor and Alucard explain it, Luke just had had an indirect connection to the No-Life King, which was broken by the hell-hound's death, and he would have probably lost his characteristics after being digested by Baskerville. However, when he charges against Alucard as Walter's puppet (but probably by his own will as well), Alucard respects him for this decision, even if he called him a "piece of shit" before. *It is interesting to note that the nationalities of the brothers is never made clear, although it seems they are from the United States, judging by their dialogue in the manga, which is devoid of British phrases such as "wanker" (which at least Jan would've used at some point), or German pronunciations (like "ve" instead of "we"), or, if they were thought to be British, the fact that they don't seem to mind that one of Millennium's plans is to wipe out London. *Despite the fact that in the manga, only Jan's hat is present in the Valentine brothers' shrine, In the 10th OVA, Luke's curved knife is now his shrine. Gallery Mil bros.png|Luke, left, and his brother Jan, right. Luke valentine.jpg|Luke (right) shown during the Hellsing invasion luke6546444.jpg|Luke in the TV anime Category:Vampire Category:Antagonists Category:Millennium Members Category:Nazis Category:Artificial Vampire Category:Freaks Category:Deceased Characters Category:Males